Par'Mach'kai at Sunset
by JeffC FTW
Summary: What happened between Worf and Jadzia Dax at the end of "Let He Who is Without Sin"?
**I'm going on vacation on Sunday and will be back the following week, but for now, I rewatched "Let He Who is Without Sin" because I had wanted to do a oneshot of Worf and Dax at the end of the episode. "Yelgrun and Lynet: Chosen for the Marriage Bed" is nearing completion, but it'll wait till I get back.**

 **I own nothing. Read and review upon finishing. :D**

What a week on Risa it had been for all of them.

Fullerton and his Essentialists did not win the fight to shut the passion of Risa down; how could he THINK the Federation lost its value and became vulnerable to the Klingons, Romulans, the Breen - and even the Dominion? But since the infiltration of the Klingon High Council and Julian's abduction, even at Starfleet Headquarters - even if it were a "false alarm" and happened within their own people - things had been more than shaky, but right now a vacation was supposed to be in order. Dax spent centuries serving and needed a rest once in awhile from host to host, and all Jadzia wanted to do was to spend a week with her beloved Worf and their friends...

...if not for the fact he had trouble trying to let himself go.

Their relationship was nothing if not difficult. She loved to enjoy herself, and he would just hold back, and she never thought she would ever understand why if he didn't tell her about the accidental death of a soccer opponent when he was thirteen years old. He used to be just like her, but not anymore. He spent his entire life practicing restraint only to make sure that another he cared about did not get hurt.

"There are some things in life you can't control," Jadzia had whispered when she took his hand, wanting to press it against her heart so he could feel it beating, "and one of them...is me."

The weather grid had been restored to lush and bright, the earth shaking ceased, and in time for a sunset. Today was their last day, so it had to be the best to make up for the trouble. Arandis, Leeta and Quark had left them be for finding Julian - and they had alone time. And about time, too.

"We watch the sun set," Worf said simply.

"I have a better idea," she told him. "Why don't we go..." She ran her hands up and down over his arms, still covered by the uniform. "...swimming?" She batted her lashes seductively. But he looked uncomfortable.

"I did not bring my swimsuit," he confessed, and that made her crack up. Another idea came to mind that didn't involve simply swimming.

"I won't tell if you don't," she promised, grinning, reaching out and helping him open his uniform in the front. To see his chiseled Klingon body while they were alone on the beach made her thrum throughout her entire body. The whole garment slid to the sandy ground around his feet, leaving him in his undergarments that fitted to his musculature well. Jadzia blushed when she looked him over. Interspecies romance wasn't without a little hurt, like she told Ben. But with Worf, to see him like this...it was worth to go a little softer and more exciting now that privacy was in order.

For now, before anyone else came along.

That was what made it more thrilling: the fear of being caught.

And maybe just a _little_ bit of rough fondling without any broken bones and bruises. That's what she had in mind besides just swimming.

"Your turn," Worf told her when the last of his garments were gone. Smirking, Jadzia dropped the wrap around her waist and then reached up to grab the straps of her bathing suit, pulling it down and down until all of herself was revealed to him, too. Both naked now, she winked and turned to lead the way towards the rocky section lining the shoreline. Beyond, the ocean was a rich blue-gray lined and tinted with frothy white, swirling and splashing their way. Her hair wild and free about her shoulders, Jadzia inhaled the sweet air as she turned her back to her human-hearted Klingon so she could have a little moment for herself at her body's reactions. Her breasts heaved up and down with each flounce towards the water, her nipples thrilled with the wind against them. Worf might not be getting enough of the sight of her firm, round behind facing him. That made her grin wider.

She was just stepping into the water, shrieking happily at the cool source around her feet and shooting through her nerves. She turned and jumped back only to nearly run into Worf. "The water feels nice!"

He looked at it and just sniffed. "I'll take your word for it," he said, not even smiling and making her frown.

"Worf, can you smile just a little bit? We got to make today last the best."

He turned to look down at her. "I intend for it to be that way." And with that, he took her aback altogether by picking her up and carrying her into the water. Jadzia squealed and held onto him as they both ventured deep into the ocean, then released her so she was free to swim about the flowing sea. The sun was shining down on them both, ready to vanish below the horizon in another hour or so, and then a citrus burst of color would cover all of this part of Risa.

And two people, from different races, ventured deeper and away from the shore - but not enough to be caught by dangerous waves - so they had their moment of their deeper love and understanding.

"My _Par'Mach'kai_..."

She hummed against him when he held her close to him. _Par'mach'kai_...a Klingon's endearing one. Curzon inside her spent much of his life around Worf's people, so that was one reason she was drawn to Worf, to his courage and his heart - and never mind his "pig-headed brain" sometimes, according to Quark. This was her choice to be with Worf, no one else's. She was aware of two men still pining for her - both him and Julian - but she didn't want any friendship that meant so much to her to be ruined by turning it into something else. She wanted a man - a real man like Worf.

"Worf...let's make love."

"Here?" His eyes went slightly wide and made her laugh.

"Of course. A nice change to be in the ocean for a day? A little more... _thrill_?" she purred.

It was not like the others were going to find them anytime soon, and if he was in his right state of mind, he would have said they should hurry and put their clothes back on before anyone came to the beach. But she wanted to have their fun; he promised he would start trusting her. "All right," he said finally, nodding. "How do we do this?"

She hoisted herself around his waist, his strong legs standing beneath the water, and her sex aching for his; she throbbed, itched and flowed for him impatiently. He was just as much, if being the opposite size and appearance; his manhood swelled and pumped with fierce frenzy. Somehow this had become a little more...tender than their holosuite sessions, and Jadzia loved it this way this time around. Worf growled and held onto her as he helped her adjust while he did the same for himself. By the time they both acclimated to each other, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back so her hair fell down her back and touched the water, wetting the ends. Her breasts were shining and hard at the tips with water, tempting him and exciting her. Her thighs clenched around him, holding on for dear life as she rocked over him; he held onto her around the waist, assuring her he had her protected and would not let her go.

By the time they reached the end of the whirlpool of passion, the sun had just begun to leave behind a blanket of red and orange around a half-circle of fiery gold.


End file.
